1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety helmet, and more particularly to a safety helmet with an air duct formed inside the safety helmet to allow fresh air to flow into the safety helmet by an air providing device to maintain ventilation inside the safety helmet.
2. Description of Related Art
In a working site, especially a mining site, workers are required to wear safety helmets to protect the safety of the workers. However, because the air inside the confined space in the mining site is stagnant, workers often have to breathe bad quality air. Therefore, working at a mining zone itself is hazardous enough to the workers, let along breathing poor quality air. In order to improve the situation, an air duct device is mounted inside the safety helmet and an air hose is detachably connected to the air duct device inside the safety helmet so that the breathing quality of the workers"" air is improved. Because fresh air is pumped to each of the workers via a compressor, workers may always have fresh air to breathe.
Although the air hose and the air duct device connected to the safety helmet do improve the existing safety helmet concerning the breathing problem, the air duct device is individual to the safety helmet so that manufacturer has to produce the air duct device separately, which increases fabrication cost. Besides, every time the workers use the air hose, the workers will have to attach the air duct device first, which brings a lot of inconvenience to the workers.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved safety helmet to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved safety helmet with a recessed area defined in an inner face of a hat and a lining configured to mate with the inner face of the hat to define an air duct inside the safety helmet.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.